Three Days
by AnimePrincess2
Summary: An angel grants Syaoran a Christmas wish. Will he waste the precious treasure?


Hey you guys! All of a sudden I am like on fire with one-shot ideas. I got this idea while watching a movie on ABC Family. This story is titled after it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did watching it, but with all the Card Captors style you love!  
  
I don't own Card Captors or the main plot of this story.  
  
Three Days  
  
AnimePrincess  
  
Christmas day was only three days away and she would finally get to spend it with the one she loved. They had been together for five years, but he was always required to be home during the holidays. This was the year. This year they were going to have the perfect Christmas..together.  
  
"Syaoran! You're late." Sakura said as she kissed her beloved.  
  
"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. My meeting ran late. So we are going to get a tree for my apartment right?"  
  
"Yes we are. Lets get going!" They walked hand-in-hand to Syaoran's sports car, which was parked in front of Sakura's house. The car was filled with silence as the couple just enjoyed being with one another.  
  
"Syaoran...I was wondering...do you have any decorations to trim the tree with?"  
  
"I knew I forgot something!" Sakura laughed out loud at her boyfriend's forgetfulness.  
  
"That's all right, we can just go to the mall and pick some up on our way home." Sakura suggested, still giggling.  
  
***  
  
After they picked out the tree and trimmed it, and decorated Syaoran's whole apartment at Sakura's persistence, the two laid on his couch to rest.  
  
"Sakura, where do you get all of this energy? I mean I was trained to be able to stay wake for a week straight without so much as slowing down my daily activities, but you're amazing." Syaoran said as he closed his eyes and placed his head on Sakura's.  
  
"Tonight, when it is really dark, I want to use the fly card to put up lights." Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically. Syaoran just chuckled at his genki cherry blossom.  
  
***  
  
Sakura wound up falling asleep on Syaoran's couch. He put her into his bed and slept on the couch himself.  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran it's me Meiling. I have some news from the clan. The elders decided that you could not marry Sakura. We must continue with our engagement. Call me when you can."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked through the door right after the message had ended.  
  
"Syaoran, you have a message." Sakura pressed the button and she and Syaoran listened to the message. Tears in her eyes Sakura turned around to look at Syaoran.  
  
"What does she mean 'they've decided'? You told me that they already agreed, already gave us their blessing. Did you lie to me?" Seeing Syaoran's hesitation, she already knew the answer. "Why?" Although she asked the question she didn't stick around to find out.  
  
"Sakura wait!" but the door slammed before he had a chance to say anything more. He decided the best thing to do was to just give her a little time to calm down so then she would listen to his explanation. Unfortunately, he didn't have that time to give. He sensed a strong dark aura..at the place he knew she would run to. As he ran out the door he noticed something sticking out of the pockets of the coat Sakura forgot to grab...the Sakura cards.  
  
'This is not good. Hang on Sakura! I'm coming!'  
  
  
  
There was a light snow fall as Sakura ran through the park, blinded by her own tears. She suddenly stopped sensing an evil force right in front of her. On instinct, she reached for her key. After it was transformed into her staff she then looked for her cards, only to find that she must have forgotten them in Syaoran's apartment.  
  
'Uh oh. What will I?'  
  
Before she could come up with a plan. The thing attacked and caught Sakura off-guard. She was knocked down and nearly unconcious. She saw the shadow creeping up on her readying itself for the final blow.  
  
'I'm so sorry Syaoran. I should have let you explain. I love you.'  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Syaoran ran to Sakura's side, but he was too late. His his love, his best friend, his cherry blossom was gone.  
  
Two other figures suddenly floated down to the park and ran towards their mistress.  
  
"Sakura!" When they saw the look on Syaorans' face, they knew they had been too late.  
  
"You guys are supposed to be her guardians! Where were you when she needed you? Where were you?" Syaoran was nearly hysterical. Suddenly his voice got lower and he added, "Where was I? I was supposed to protest her. I broke the promise I made to myself. This is all of my fault. I should have told her everything from the start."  
  
A hand squeezed Syaoran's shoulder comfortingly. He looked up and saw Tomoyo and Eriol. He looked at them with relief for a mere second, then jerked his shoulder away and continued to lay balme on his self.  
  
With one last look at Syaoran Eriol began to give instructions, "Come on you guys lets give syaoran some time alone." Helping the sobbing Tomoyo, he and the other two walked away from Syaoran and towards Sakura's house. Somebody had to tell Fujitaka and Touya.  
  
As son as they were gone Syaoran took out his sword, intending to kill his self as well. A bright light appeared above him, but Syaoran was too deep in his own sorrow to notice.  
  
"Sakura would not want that. You promised her that no matter what would happen that you would go on living. Do you want to break a promise to her?"  
  
Syaoran looked up and saw a beautiful woman dressed in all white. Her hair was long, black, and wavy. Her eyes were a bright green.  
  
"Who are you?" he questioned.  
  
"I am an angel. And I am here to bestow a gift. Go back to your apartment tonight Li Syaoran and when you wake up tomorrow you will have the next three days to live over again." the heavenly voice said, then its voice became more solemn. "But when Christmas Eve rolls around she will still meet her fate."  
  
"She can't die. Not again." Syaoran was too scared to experience this again.  
  
"Do not dwell on that Syaoran. You have to prove to her that you love her. You have three days." The angel disappeared and so did Sakura's body. 


End file.
